Wrestling 00
' Wrestling 00:' Wrestling Match between Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha! The Match It was time for the big wrestling match! Right on time Sasuke entered the ring, forehead protector in tact and wearing nothing but a tight dark blue and black G-string, Uchiha clan symbol at the front. After about 5 minutes Naruto came in and entered the ring, completely naked except for his forehead protector of course. A big smile on his face. Sasuke: Took you long enough, dumbass... Naruto: You won't be saying that when I'm the one pounding it into next year! Sasuke: Silence, overly confident dope! With that, the bell rang and the match started. Naruto made the first move, leaping high above the Uchiha and going down with a kick, which Sasuke quickly dodged. Naruto, after landing began unleashing a series of multiple and speedy palm strikes, which Sasuke effortlessly countered, not even breakinga sweat. Naruto went for a high punch, in which Sasuke countered with a kick - Naruto's chance! What looked like the continuation of his planned punch, Naruto swiftly dove down, grabbed the end of Sasuke's G-string and ripped it right off, throwing it out of the ring. With that, the Uzumaki tackled the Uchiha to the ground and before they knew it, they were rolling back and forth in the ring. Naruto was on top, holding Sasuke down by his wrists and smiled down at him, licking his lips with a bright red cheeks. Naruto: Your so sexy like this, Sasuke-teme~! The blonde began frotting with the Uchiha, precum dripping between both their rockhard boners. Holding back, flinching and holding in all his moans and gasps of pleasure, Sasuke weakly and slowly moved his legs and feet, and attempted to kick Naruto off, only to have the blonde go further; fingering the Uchiha and sucking him off. Naruto knew Sasuke was close and loved it! Sasuke wasn't going to lose, but if he did Naruto was going down with him. Without warning, he put Naruto in a headlock and brought him to a corner of the ring, hooked him and threw him down, and body slammed him. He blonde's eyes went wide after realizing when Sasuke body slammed him, his cock was sandwiched perfectly between his bare asscheeks. The Uchiha took his chance and slowly slid his whole 13 inches deep inside Naruto who could only turn red and gasp. Blushing with an angry yet suprised expression, he quickly signed the symbols for Chikan-en (Tiger - Boar - Dog), creating a miniature hot pink-colored flame which knocked Sasuke off him with ease. He rose, hands on his hips above the slightly hurt Uchiha who was rubbing his head and looked up at the blonde. Naruto immediately performed the Sexy Orgy Jutsu, summoning 5 identical naked copies of himself, cpvered head to toe in olive oil. A small smirk grew on the Uchiha's face, getting up and did the Justu in return. Silence broke out in the ring before a Sasuke clone tackled a Naruto clone to the ground, arms around the clone's waist and before they knew it - a whole orgy broke out! Introducing new positions: * The Uzumaki Clamp - Two Naruto clones tag-teamed a Sasuke clone; one pounding into him Cowboy style while sucking the cock of the Naruto clone standing beside him/thrusting in his mouth. * Uchiha Typhoon - A Sasuke clone was practically destroying a Naruto's asshole. With one hand, was playing with his nipple and with the other, holding his legs open and raised. While the Uchiha Typhoon was being perfected, the clone's cock flopped right out, cum spewing from his half-hard cock and dripping out the Naruto's gaping hole, his own cock rockhard and shooting his 5th load. Naruto Clone: F-FUUUUCK!!!!! Moaned the Naruto clone, his 6th load rocketing out his foreskin-covered tip. A few minutes after, a clone fucktrain was in progress! - Starting with a Naruto clone and ending in a Sasuke clone; hot and steamy moans filling the ring, including the real shinobi. The ring wall painted in sweet n' salty white seed. When the two awoke, their clones had vanished and Naruto realized, a big smile on his blushing face. Naruto: Haha! Look Sasuke-teme~! Sasuke: Hmm? What is it... Arm wrapped around Sasuke's neck, bringing him in and turning his head to look. All standing, in a row with rockhard precum dripping boners was Kiba, Shikamaru and Gaara. Their face were bright red with dropped, drool-filled jaws and nosebleeds. Naruto: Guess they loved the show~? Sasuke: Hey Naruto, maybe we can have a round 2? Naruto: I think these guys'd love that~? Category:Naruto Category:NSFW Category:WriterGirl's Stuff Category:Writing